User blog:Gojiran/Some recent problems
A little announcement blog on what's exactly happened to me, if anyone was wondering. Even though I've only been gone for about a week now, I feel the reason why behind it is very important to share. Going back in time on Sunday or Monday night at a little over midnight I was on my PC closing Steam to go play Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 for about an hour. I can't remember if I left my PC on or not, but when I came back something terrible occurred. My PC went through a massive update error that was so bad it completely locked me out of my PC. The log-in screen was completely unreachable and would glitch the first times I was able to reach it, before the PC just booted up to the "Your PC ran into a problem" (I have Windows 10 pre-installed) and proceeded with the options the fourth and so-on times I tried to get to my log-in screen. Every one of the options didn't work, including the command prompt, and I made the terrible mistake of not making a system restore so that I could revert to a point of time on my PC (the beginning, moreso), so I thought it was pretty much over. My only hope was to find a disk that has Windows 10 that was supported by my PC's manufacturer that came with my PC when I first got it, and I couldn't find it for three days. So I was about ready to give up for all the ridiculous amount of money I spent on it, or go so low to get some cracked Windows 10--which I really didn't want to try anyway. However, I still gave effort in trying to find the disk and eventually found it on the third day of looking for it somewhere in my PC room. I put it in, yada-yada, did all the stuff--basically meaning I was saved and it all worked. Beforehand I was greatly afraid that some omega virus latched onto my PC after downloading something ShodaiGoro sent me to play our game, but that wasn't the case when I was trying to set up stuff, Windows told me of some update in which was most likely the cause of it trashing my previous Windows 10. Whether or not this was an update everyone got who has Windows 10 and actively uses it, or it was an update I paused for some time--I don't remember. I immediately made two system restores so I could avoid this crap in the future. Then did some other stuff, downloading an antivirus and the Adblock Chrome extensions, then disabling automatic updates because I most likely was going to return to the same situation had I not stayed on the PC and disabled automatic updates for the time being. That's all I wanted to share. This was put to tell you guys what happened, and that my PC is safe and okay. But because I can't swear on anywhere else on this site besides the chat room... screw Windows 10. Just. Screw Windows 10. Screw Microsoft. Peace. Category:Blog posts